Vanitas' Birthday Present
by raia14
Summary: Xehanort get Vanitas an unsual present for his 1st birthday: a girl, plus he said Vanitas had full command of her, on the condition of not 'breaking' her. Let's see how Vanitas plays with his brand-new toy.


Well, I've been obsessing over Vanitas for about two days now, so I decided to get rid of my obsession. And the only way to do that is write fanfiction about him :) I'm just doing this until my obsession is gone so, you have been warned. Forgive me if Vanitas does not act like Vanitas, I just don't know how to portray an insane character very well, especially if I'm, as I said before, obsession over them. Anyway enough with boring you, the reader, out of your mind; ON TO THE STORY! :D

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o88o8

* * *

Vanitas walked around the empty mansion, he and his Master, Xehanort, had been occupying for the time being. Vanitas had been alone in the castle all day, per his master's instructions. "Take the day off," his master had said. How could he? There was nothing to do in this stupid mansion. He'd thought of escaping the mansion several times in the day, but he didn't.

Right now, he walked the halls colored golden on account of the twilight. The entire hall looked different in the twilight, some colors had dimmed, while others stood out, shining brighter than at any other time of day.

Vanitas entered the wide foyer, trying to escape the setting suns rays, and closing the doors behind him. The foyer still received the rays of the sun through large glass windows. Vanitas crossed to the middle of the foyer, stopping there upon sensing darkness behind him. Vanitas turned and saw his master exit a corridor of darkness. Xehanort smiled at Vanitas and dropped something on the floor. Vanitas leaned closer to what Xehanort had dropped and looked back at him confused.

"A girl?" Vanitas questioned.

Xehanort nodded, walking over to Vanitas, "for you." He said teasing the boy, putting his hand on Vanitas' shoulder.

Vanitas narrowed his eyes "What are you talking about?" He practically spat out at the old man.

Xehanort laughed, the laugh sounding more like a cough than a laugh. Xehanort turned to the girl and said "She will be your fellow apprentice. No, less than that." the old man paused to look at Vanitas "Think of her as your Birthday present. Today marks an entire year since your creation, Vanitas."

"A person? That's one hell of a present, master." Vanitas crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes further.

Xehanort laughed again and patted Vanitas' shoulder walking towards a door at the other end of the foyer. "Bring her over, boy."

Vanitas complied only glancing at the girl for a second, in that glance took in general traits about her. The girl was about his age, had waist length midnight blue hair, and was wearing a matching blue dress that seemed too big for her. Vanitas bundled up the dress as he looped his arm around her waist and lifted her the same way Xehanort had taken her in with. The long dress and her hair too, dragged along the floor as he reached the door. He entered the other room, where Xehanort had lit up the fireplace, and pulled out a chair. "Handle her gently boy," he told Vanitas "Sit her down on the chair." He ordered.

Vanitas shifted her so he held her bridal style and place her in a sitting position on the chair. The girl kept leaning forward and Vanitas had to adjust her position several times, until her body stopped leaning. Vanitas huffed impatiently after finally getting her to stay still, _not even awake and already giving me problems._ He thought.

"Who is this girl anyway?" he asked Xehanort.

"This girl, Vanitas, has just gone through a horrible experience." Vanitas' brow rose when he heard that. Xehanort continued "She could be of use to you, in that sense, and of use to me in the sense that she's an excellent fighter." Xehanort chuckled in such a low voice it was barely heard. "As your 'birthday present' you may do with her as you please." He said.

Vanitas' lips rose into a smirk, "Anything at all?"

"Whatever you so desire, my young apprentice. Just try not to break her." Xehanort chuckled once more before approaching the girl and placing his hand over her face. His hand glowed with a purple fire for a second, before he retrieved his hand. The girl's eyes at that moment fluttered open. Her eyes were sea green color and looked disoriented; in fact one could say they looked empty. She looked around the room slowly, squinting, as if the diming light of twilight hurt her eyes immensely.

"W-where am I?" She managed to choke out.

"You are safe, dear." Xehanort answered, sounding sincerely sweet. "Do you remember me?"

The girl looked at Xehanort for a moment, contemplating who he was. Her empty stare held Xehanort's golden eyes until she broke the silence "Vaguely…" her voice was raspy and she coughed to clear her throat. "Go get some water." Xehanort instructed Vanitas, who in turn narrowed his eyes and growled while turning around to go fetch some water.

"What do you remember?" Xehanort asked her.

The girl tilted her head to the right, thinking. She coughed again before choking out "My name is Selena. I live with my two parents in an apartment, in Farren."

"Fallen?" Vanitas questioned with an unpleased look his face. The girl's empty gaze reached him and she gave a slow nod. Vanitas humphed and gave the glass of water to Xehanort, who gave it to Selena. Selena gulped the water down desperately and licked her lips when she was done, obviously wanting more.

"Anything more recent, dear?" Xehanort asked her.

Selena stared at the glass in her hands, turning it round and round, staring at the intricate patterns on it. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Xehanort smirked. "Well, that's a shame," he said, getting her attention "You don't remember the dept you owe me." Selena looked at him confused.

"Dept?" she whispered.

Xehanort nodded. "You don't remember, but you owe me your life, dear. Twice in fact." Xehanort explained "The first time a few months back," Selena nodded remembering the incident with the mugger who had almost killed her for the twenty dollars in her wallet. "And just recently, as well, you just don't remember, most likely on account of trauma."

"Trauma…" Selena repeated in a whisper.

"This dept you owe," Xehanort began "will be recollected by my apprentice Vanitas." He said motioning at Vanitas, who in turn raised an eyebrow, clearly not amused. "You shall do anything he says."

Selena furrowed her brow "What about my parents?" she asked. Xehanort looked at her sternly and shook his head. The girl's eyes grew wide as disks and her breath quickened. Vanitas felt a sudden empowerment, the kind that could only come from intensely negative emotions, in this case: the girl's extreme grief. Vanitas smiled maliciously, finally understanding why his master had brought her here. She was going to be his 'battery', a portable source of negative emotions. Her grief and misery could easily spawn hundreds of unversed.

This empowerment swelled up his pride and he felt like laughing. He didn't even try stopping himself, he just laughed right there while the girl's tears ran down her cheeks. The girl's empty eyes sparked with rage, which only made Vanitas laugh louder, and she instantly chucked the glass in her hands at him. Vanitas dodged it and leaped at her holding her throat tightly, intending to kill her for her disrespect towards him.

"Now, now Vanitas" Xehanort said calmly "calm down." The old man grabbed Vanitas' shoulder and gripped it tight. Vanitas glared at Selena, still wanting to choke her, but released his hold on her throat, leaving her to gasp and cough trying to breathe through her already dry throat. The girl doubled over gasping. Despite Vanitas' rage, he felt Selena's fear give him strength. Vanitas steadied himself, Xehanort still gripping his shoulder.

"Calm?" Xehanort asked him, Vanitas nodded. "I already told you Vanitas; be gentle with her." Vanitas scoffed looking at Selena on the floor regaining her breath.

"Pathetic." Vanitas said. Intent on keeping the girl miserable, he brushed his masters' hand off and walked over to her. He grabbed her ridiculously long blue hair and pulled her up on her knees. He knelt down next to her, still gripping her hair to make sure she looked at him. He smiled wickedly "You have to do whatever I say, according to Master Xehanort. So do as I say, and _Never _do that again." Vanitas emphasized the word never and narrowed his eyes to let her know he wasn't joking around.

Selena's eyes had gone empty again and she shivered slightly. She gave Vanitas a hesitant nod, accepting his words, mostly out of fear. Vanitas stood and smiled triumphantly, he turned and left the room.

Xehanort shook his head, "The boy does not listen," he muttered. Xehanort walked over to the girl and offered her a hand. Selena eyed the offered hand, frightened before hesitantly accepting it. Xehanort helped her up and brushed the dust mites off her dress. Selena kept her eyes on the ground. "Come, I will show you to your room." Xehanort said, and escorted her out of the room, across the foyer, up a flight of stairs, down a hall and into a bedroom. Selena kept quiet all the way.

Selena walked to the middle of the room, looking around but not really taking it all in. She saw the bed and walked towards it, with the intention of flopping on to it and never getting up, when she saw Xehanort turning to leave.

"Excuse me," She said, stopping him at the door. "What was your name?" she asked.

The old man chuckled; "Xehanort," and turned to leave once more.

"Xehanort, why do I owe you my life?" she asked softly "What happened to my parents?"

Xehanort did not look back at her, he merely said "I'll explain everything tomorrow." and closed the door behind him.

Selena sighed shakily, both relieved and afraid to be alone. She cast her empty gaze at the bed and slowly set herself on its soft mattress. She hugged her knees tightly and wept, grieving over he lost parents and over the new life she knew she had to suffer through.

* * *

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o88o8o8o

There you have it; the first chapter of my 'get-rid-of-this-Vanitas-obsession' story. I hope you like it.

Enjoy, Review if you want more. If you don't want more then don't review and get the Hell out of here :)

Have a good day! Or Night!


End file.
